Naruto: The Dawn of a New Age
by PrimePWTime
Summary: Years have passed since Uzumaki Naruto was a boy. He has become Hokage and Konoha in it's time prospered...until a civil war broke out ten years ago. Now, a new group of three fighters try to bring it back from the depths of despair.
1. A New Day in Konoha

_Chapter #01: A New Day in Konoha_

A new day in the fire country; the air crisp, the light rain sprinkling down from the sky. A weird occurrence for the hidden village in the leaves, the rain falling upon them from above. People rushed to their houses, afraid of getting wet. Small children yelled wildly, trying to play in the puddles while their mothers pulled them to safety. Today, though, wasn't only special for the rain - it was also a very special day somewhere else in the village as well.

A new adventure was about to begin, and it was about to start at the ninja academy in the middle of the town..

-----

"Ugh, sorry - Mr. Kenpai, right?" asked a elderly man, holding a pile of papers inside the ninja academy. He wore a traditional ninja outfit for the village, his head band across his forehead; the symbol of the leaf on the silver plate, showing loyalty to Konoha. The person the old man was talking to, though, was certainly younger than him. He had long spikes of black hair, vibrant blue eyes to go along with it. He wore a white shirt, green vest and some black pants, the head band he controlled tied on his left ankle.

"Yeah, that's right, buddy." he smiled slightly, looking bored at this place. He was alone, and why wouldn't he be alone? It was raining cats and dogs outside. He leaned back on the chair he was sitting it, at his feet resting on the desk the old man worked at. Kenapi, as he was called, yawned softly, watching the man sit at his desk; their eyes met, showing connection. One were young and exciting, blue. The other were old and bored, grey.

"So, your here today for jounin exams which are taking place in a few days?" asked the grey-eyed man, looking as bored as Kenpai, wanting to get home before it started raining harder. Kenpai sighed, sitting up-right on his chair, making his eyes meet the old man's once more. The young-man smiled warmly. The old-man didn't smile back. "So, exams?"

"Yeah, Yeah. I got some promising young chunnin's looking to rank up this year." he commented, moving his chair left-and-right so he didn't have to sit still. He put his hands together, almost like doing a jutsu and tapped his fingers together. "They've been excited all year for these days..."

"Don't care, Mr. Kenpai. Your students, why aren't they here with you? Usually, at this level for Jounin exams, the students are old enough to sign themselves up?" questioned the old man, looking serious. A little disgruntled that the brats who Kenpai wanted to sign-up weren't here to make the work load go faster. "I mean, I know it's raining, but they don't have to be laz -"

"All of them are on special assignments, Mr. Whatever the hell your name is." Kenpai broke the guy off before he could finish his sentence, almost taking offense at the guy calling the kids he had been working with for years 'lazy'. "I thought you would know this, since you are organza the sign-ups and all. Thought you would know the top candidates from the leaf..." The blue-eyed man smirked at the older one, winking with his right eye.

"Gah - you know, I can't know ALL the top students going out for jounin. I'm not a book with information you know, I'm only getting everyone from this village's applications so they could participate." The grey-eyed man, who was bald except for sprouts of gray hair on the edge of his scalp spoke, showed a expression of anger and frustration at the younger and more handsome instructor.

"Oh yes, and how many are actually going out this year from the leaf? The last few years we've been in a rut, I've heard at least, only one from the Konoha became a jounin last year. And only four competed in the exams. That's sad. Very sad."

"Eh, to my count, including your three, six...are competing in the exams." said the almost baled man, turning his head to the side, not wanting to see the satisfaction on the annoying older instructor's face. "But - but since the civil war ten years ago, the students and children enrolling in the ninja academy has dropped. Parents are scared of what happened those ten years ago."

"Screw that. The civil war was a bogus trip, sure, I was in it. Thousands of Konoha soldiers lost their lives on both sides; children and mothers were killed. The side of Uzumaki Naruto our Hokage and the rebels of Konoha was a fierce battle that waged for two years, but still, to make a excuse like that to why only a few people from our village are at jounin level, it's embarrassing. Just embarrassing.

The reason why no one is up to that level, is because we've grown weak in Konoha. Not because of the war. The ninja in general. The teachers, the instructors, and probably most of the high-ups except for, of course, our Hokage; the man I would let hold my life if one-hundred ninja surrounded him." spoke Kenpai, looking serious at the moment. His hands were on the table, smacking some papers that the old man had put on.

"I'm sorry, sir..." The older man seemed to now show fear towards Kenpai after seeing him get a little serious. "I didn' -" But once more he got interrupted by the young instructor, putting his right hand up in his face.

"Forget it, loser. Another example of a weak higher-up. Apologizing for doing nothing wrong," said the young-man, continuing, "Pathetic."

The person on the other side of the desk just didn't try to make eye contact. Kenpai rolled his eyes at this. "Anyways, excluding the fact I waisted my time talking to you, I have three top students that can actually get the job done."

"Names?" replied the higher-up, still not wanting eye contact. He kept checking down at his papers, slipping out a pen from his shirt pocket; the pen went down on a random piece of paper on a clipboard, ready to write when Kenpai spoke.

"Fine. Student #1 from Team #5 of Konoha. Name - Risa Yaku. Age - sixteen. At the moment, like you SHOULD know, she's doing the chunnin exams. She was personally asked from the Hokage, with the lack of jounins, to do the second part of the exam. Lucky she isn't her to, would of kicked your ass for calling her 'lazy'. One thing Risa isn't, is lazy.

-----

The lawns of the secret grounds of the forest of death swirled with wind. Twenty or so students stood in front of the tall thirty-foot fence that held in the forest. Most of them looked nervous, but some of them looked calm and relaxed to get this over with. Alot of them wore different head bands, only three or so wore the leaf band across their foreheads.

A young girl, probably in her middle teens, stood in front of them all, her hands on her hips. She was in a sense, cute and beautiful. She was blossoming from her younger stages to her older, like any teenage girl would. Her height stood at 5'4 or so, her clothes a white top, a pink vest with a flower on it, and a pair of pink pants; her feet were held up by the wooden sandals she wore.

"My name is Risa Yaku, kids." she said, her voice soft and sweet. All the kids turned to her, maybe one or two trying to act cool and not turn and show respect. To this, Risa, from her long brown hair, dug into that hair and pulled out a kunai knife. Risa put on a deadly face and with amazing speed chucked it at the boys whispering to each other.

It just missed their faces by inches, scaring them both back, making them fall to the grass. They had on bands of the mist village, which gave no real importance to Risa. They could be from her own village, she didn't want this crap. The air was cold and the wind was picking up, and if she didn't have to be out here any longer, it would be a good thing.

"Ahhh!" screamed the blonde-haired mist village boy, scratching the grass that he sat on. Risa rolled her eyes, ignoring his reaction. Attention whore, she thought. She smiled brightly, trying to change her mean image quickly into a cute one. Risa scanned the kids, the Mist Genin now paying full eyes to her.

"So, cutting from the little interruption, here are the rules. You got - Bleh, don't know why they gave you more time, ten days to navigate through that crappy forest and -" Risa explained the rules of the forest; the scrolls, not opening the said scrolls, and the most important part, "If you die in the forest of death, bad luck for you. Your fault for screwing yourselves in the foot for taking these exams."

She grinned cutely once more and revolved her body around. The brown-haired teenager skipped off, throwing her hands at the genin to go to the booths where they would get their scrolls. They would get them and she would officially start the exam. It wasn't that bad, she would get to hang out in the tower for ten days before the jounin exams and just hang-out, eating some delicious food.

Probably will be fun watching the kids get attacked by the snakes and the stronger opponents, thought Risa, blushing at the prospect of watching on her small television all the action in the forest. This brought back memories of her experience inside the forest four years ago with her current teammates still, Akira and Gin.

"Ah, wonder how those guys are doing...hoping they're missing me." she said to herself, blushing once more at her two teammates. Both of whom she had developed a crush on in her time together with them. Both of them were cute and strong, but so different...amazing how they survived four years together...four years.

-----

"Okay, got her, Miss Yaku...Next, Mr. Kenpai?"

"Hmmm...next, let's see. My two boys. Both strong. Heh, let's go with the baka first, I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of going over Akira. "Student #2 from Team #5. Name - Gin Bashi. Age - Sixteen..."

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I appreciate any reviews at all you may give. Questions at all, and I will probably answer in my next installment. Thank you again,

_Author's Note 2.0 - Edit Version: Egh, sorry folks. I messed up my names on the storyline because I'm a dolt. Takeshi equaled Gin. Gin equaled Akira, and Takeshi appears in the next chapter._

_Ha - small mistake there. Sorry._

_-Ace-_


	2. Baka Battle in the Grass Village

_Chapter #02 - Baka Battle in the Grass Village_

Yells broke out through the crowds of the hidden village grass. People in bamboo hats ran across the busy streets, getting out of a way of some force. One side shop owner got pounced on, a couple of people getting smacked into it, making the food on the cart fly off. On a sunny day a man with golden hair walked down the road, a scythe in his bare hands.

On the handle of the scythe, tied around it, was the head band of the man. Streaks crossed the silver plate and symbol of the cloud village; meaning that this ninja had abandoned his village and country and become some sort of an outlaw, you could say, to his whole old living. The man didn't seem to care about this, smirking deviously, watching a small child hide behind a clothing shop cart in total fear.

"Hah, never thought being a criminal would be this fun. Going from country to country, killing bastards and wrecking havoc for no reason," he said, smashing his scythe against the cart the small kid hid behind, making the sharp blade collide with the wooden cart. It smashed into pieces, the debree of bark hitting the hard ground. "So much fun...So much damn fun."

The small kid, who was a girl around her years of eight or nine, screamed in terror. The parents of the girl didn't look back, running down the street even further, wanting to save themselves over the girl. The silver-eyed man with the scythe lifted it once more; his smile becoming bigger and bigger with the screaming of the girl becoming louder.

"Someone save the girl!" yelled a distant voice, obviously a person who was too scared to save her himself; it exhibited the nature that maybe...the grass village was weak, that no one there could save, or even had the courage to save the small girl from the monster with the long weapon. "Someone, come on!"

"Shut-up, you rat bastard!" laughed the golden-haired man who's hair was put into long spikes, almost looking as deadly as his weapon. "If ya' want to save her, save her yourself! This is why I love attacking stupid weak villages like the grass, they have no shit that can stop me! The one, the only, the greatest criminal ever produced, Sasaku You -"

Sasaku went flying into the air, the scythe he had flying into the air as well. He hit the broken down cart hard, rolling over the young girl, still screaming. The small one checked the guy who was down and defeated at the moment and took her opportunity to run. She got up from her knees, which she got on when she saw she was about to die, and ran down the road - looking for her cowardly parents.

"Baka, stop talking! You were annoying me while doing my crappy mission!" exclaimed the person who knocked down the outlaw. Sasaku rose his eyes to the guy, his eyes growing with anger when seeing who it was; it was an average teenager with a bad taste in clothes. He had long red hair tied into a pony tail, his eyes dark green. His clothes were a orange and blue jacket, his bare chest exposed; the boy's jeans were ripped slightly around most parts, the color being blue. Also, on his eyes, he wore pink sunglasses - a very weird thing to see anywhere in any village.

Behind him stood an old man, two young grand children on both of his hips; all three expressed immense fear at the situation. The dude with the red hair pointed at him, his face cocky and frustrated at the same time - a strange mix as well; one thing could be for sure, this guy was eccentric as they came. "Those guys are whom I'm supposed to protect, some rich old guy with his little grand children. I know, a crappy C-rank mission! C-RANK! I am not C-Rank, I even told Kenpai that, but he didn't listen. All he said was,

'Oh, Gin, come on! Jounin exams are coming up, taking this mission and relax with an easy one before the exams.'

That's what he said! Me, the guy who just kicked your 'outlaw' ass into hell, has to do a dumbass mission like protecting some losers who no ninja like you would attack anyway. Another thing why I'm mad, why didn't you attack them!" The guy went off, his hands in the air, everyone on the street turning from fear to bewilderment at the strange guy who had saved him; even the guy with the scythe on the broken pieces of wood displayed a strange face. The people whom the kid said that he was protecting put their heads down in shame, embarrassed at being called bad words; this guy who was supposed to take care of them for a few days while the old man showed his grand children from the Mist around only showed rudeness and discomfort to them while they had been together.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! You have a big ass scythe, and I'm like begging you to attack those idiot people! I stood beside and just sat behind the scenes. If you attacked them, I would of had fun protecting them for once! But, no, you couldn't even do that, you freak with golden-hair. You just had to go rampaging like every other freak with a cool weapon.

You make me sick!"

The guy growled, moving towards the who he had just yelled at. From the ground he lowered, picking something up. "Dropped this when I drop-kicked your sorry ass," he sighed, putting up a metal blade with a black handle, bandages covering said handle with some blood splattered on those white bandages; giving it a bad-ass feel. He twirled the blade in his right hand, wanting to intimidate everyone around him.

It worked; most of the people who had ran and stopped, ran once more. The man who betrayed his village rolled off the pieces of wood and got up, backing up some. Mr. pony tail rushed into a blinding sprint with his blade out-stretched, going for the man's heart; Sasaku screamed, the feeling of death going to hit him soon. His time had come, but why at the hands of a kid like this? Why him! Anyone else, please, he asked God in his head.

He got his wish. A flash of fire rocketed into the streets from far out, hitting Sasaku in the chest, his body burning on impact. His scream went higher, now probably rethinking his asking to his savior, falling to his knees in pure agony. The outlaw's flesh burned slowly, it melting from his bones. This insanely pissed the red-head off, looking around to see who took his kill.

"Who did that! Come out, I want to repay you back for taking my kill!" yelled the boy, spitting from his mount at the fire just put upon him. "I'm not going to let you take him out before me, man!" He snarled, twisting his body and swing his sword at the head, cutting it off when hitting the neck. The pink sunglasses teenager revolved in a circle and pointed his bloody sword in the air. "My point!"

Gin snickered, flipping his blade into his hands and finally thrusting it into the almost invisible sword holster on his right hip. The guy with the blade now in his holster turned over to the dead fellow, looking at his head by his still burning body; the flesh melted off quite nicely, the bones and skeleton forming. The boy shrugged, turning his attention to the crowd, scanning for the guy who did the 'fireball bangy bangy' attac k.

"TAKESHI, SLOW DOWN!" screamed a distant yell; at the time the teenager thought it was just another annoying villager's yell about the body he had just disposed of. Instead, though, a girl in a short skirt and a black vest ran down the street, her hands on her mouth. She was fast, stunningly fast, maybe even faster than Gin.

"YOU SLOW DOWN, RINGO!" yelled another voice; another girl, in a pink mini skirt ran down the road at the same speed as the other girl, Ringo. Both suggested by their faces that they were looking for someone by the name 'Takeshi'. Gin checked around, no dude named 'Takeshi' as far as he could see, but he did see two sweet looking girls in skirts with black vests...

"Nice..." he whispered to himself, skipping over to the two girls who were still calling 'Takeshi' to no prevail. "Hello, ladies," Gin smiled at them, putting his arms around him, his pink sunglasses shielding his green eyes from them. "Name's Gin Bashi...and you guys are lov -" he said, getting knocked down a second later, both of them pushing him down to the ground.

"Takeshi!" both screamed, smiling after looking up; they found their 'Takeshi' as they called him. Gin turned his head sideways on the ground, feeling a little surprised from their attack, seeing what they were smirking about. On top of the tallest building in the backdrop of the grass village (Which wasn't that huge, the grass weren't known for their buildings...) mounted a teenager around Gin and the girl's age, sixteen or seventeen, his colorful orange hair flowing in the wind. In his mouth a toothpick sat, moving right to left every few seconds.

Takeshi's wore a traditional ninja vest like the two girls on the ground, black, with his pants being the color of white. He waved at the two girls yelling at him, his hand in the air in victory, his smile sorta like the one Gin gave a few times. "Sorry, Ringo...Sume...I just got a little excited. It was our mission to take down that guy, and the action happened while we were arriving - I wanted to finish it off quick and fast, so we can have a fun time relaxin' in the village of the mist!"

The teen with the flowing orange hair kept his grin, his eyes bold and purple. The girls frowned, Takeshi was great; strong, loyal, fun to be around - but he sort of a - dumbass. "We aren't in the mist, you baka! We're in the grass village!" Ringo shook her head, resting it afterwards on Sume's shoulder. Gin glared at all three, back-and-forth.

"Oh right, the grass village; I'm really not good at geography...Sometimes I even forgot I'm from the rock village!" Takeshi laughed, pulling up his vest to show his head band that he tied around his waist (Taskeshi had taken off the silver plate and put it onto a longer band of fabric, which meant he could wear it like a belt); the emblem of the rock village shined in the bright light.

The hidden village of the rock...what the freakin' freak are they doing here, I thought they all sucked too much to even have ninja, Gin thought to himself. Ringo and Sume rolled their eyes, one holding up their right arm, the other their left. Tied around their arms were there head bands, the emblem of the rock village on those like Takeshi's.

"Eh, well, with that lil' blazing stunt - which I named Blazing Blaze Blaster no Jutsu over, I will be coming down," Takeshi stuck out his tongue and jumped off the building, revealing what was on his feet. Rollerblades. Takeshi laughed slightly, propelling down the side of the building, finishing it off with a back-flip to the ground. The spectators around - the ones who actually didn't go crying home after Takeshi and Gin mauled the man, clapped for the trick; a golf-clap at that. Takeshi took a bow, blushed and winked. "I'll be here all week, ladies and gentleman."

"This guy..." said the red-head, the one pushed in the darkness with this ongoing, looking at the ninja from the other village. "This guy, really, really...annoys me." His eyes flared, putting his hand on the tip of his handle of the blade that he used to chop the head of the criminal. Takeshi and the girls were chatting now, both of them softly hitting him on the head for his actions of egoness...

"I'LL KILL YOU, ROCK BASTARD!" Gin rushed at Takeshi, his blade drawn at the heart of the orange-haired boy. Two eccentric teenagers going at each other; the leaf head band of Gin hung on his left ankle, making it gleam with the blade in Gin's hand. He jumped in the air, slashing down. No one home. Takeshi had did a spin on the ground, his roller blades giving him an advantage.

"WHAT THE HELL, LEAF IDIOT!" screamed Takeshi on the ground, doing a side-kick, knocking Gin on the ground for a moment. But before he could fall on his ass, Gin did a back-flip to recover. The two boys stared at each other, the girls sighing, their hands on their hips; not the first time Takeshi randomly battled another guy for no exact reason.

"You took my kill! YOU TOOK MY KILL AWAY! MY PRIDE!" Gin kicked the orange-haired boy on the side. Takeshi did the same thing back. Before you knew it they got themselves into a kicking match on the ground. "DIE, ROCK BASTARD!"

"EGH, YOU DIE, LEAF IDIOT!" Takeshi scanned the symbol on Gin's leg; The leaf still have ninja? Thought they all, like, died after the civil war...Who knew, thought Takeshi, almost the same thing Gin thought about the rock village. The kicking continued until Ringo and Sume stepped in, taking them by their shirts and forcing them back.

Gin swung his sword. Takeshi swung his skates. The girls both knocked them on the head fast, the two slamming into the ground. Another golf-clap came from the crowd, enjoying the show; the most interesting thing to happen in the grass in a long while, a lot of their ninja underclassed from reasons varied with wars they had been in the last fifty or so years.

- - - - -

"Eh, this Gin kid...he sounds, really annoying." commented the old man at the academy; Kenpai just told him about Gin's personality, giving the old man all the information he needed. "Sorry if that sounds rude, Mr. Kenpai..."

"Stop apologizing, maggot," he said abruptly, waving his hands at the elder dude. "Gin's an idiot. A idiot above all other idiots...still, I can't shake my head at his techniques. The guy was able to master his fire element in a year. Truly amazing. When he puts his mind to it, he really is -

A genius."


	3. The Book of Information

_Chapter #03: The Book of Information_

Sparks flew against the small square in the grass village, two egos going against each other at once. Red and orange hair rustled in the air, fists and kicks flying with the hair as well. The spectators weren't paying attention anymore, after the ten minute mark it got pretty boring. Ringo and Sume talked to each other on the side, the two boys had gotten away from them and they were too wild to catch twice.

"I'm killin' you now, loser!" screamed Gin, smashing his fists into Takeshi's body. Takeshi responded with punches to Gin's face. Stupid fighting all around, if they ever got to their real fighting play it would of been interesting. Now though? Nah, just two teens mugging each other on the street for pride. Straight punches with no feeling of blocking or dodging them.

"You gonna die, loser!" yelled back Takeshi. The two girls glanced at them for a second and then turned back to their personal talkings. The two boys, after ten more minutes of useless fighting, ended it, both falling to the wayside. The two laid on the ground, the dirt now on their 'spiffy' clothes. "Ugh..." came from the orange-haired boy's lips, the two girls sighing and walking to his side.

"Why do we put up with you," they recited together, pulling him up by his shirt. The other boy, his glasses tipped over his nose, sighed heavily. He grasped the dirt with his hands and pulled himself up.

"Do you need help to, leaf guy?" Sume said, Ringo paying attention to Takeshi.

"Nah, I'm fine..." he said sharply, putting on a frustrated face. Gin had a stupid sense of pride. A code to speak. No help from a girl after a battle; even if it was a stupid battle and the girl was really cute. No way he would ask for help. "I'm too proud for that.." Gin puffed out his chest, walking passed her long brunette hair over to Takeshi.

"Okay...", Sume whispered to herself, feeling totally rejected by the cute freaky dude from the leaf. "Stupid bastard, has worse style sense than anyone...ever. Who wears pink sunglasses anyway..." Sume continued to assault Gin on his clothing and hair, walking over to the group of three.

"What you want, leaf idiot?" asked Takeshi, pushing Ringo softly aside and standing up-right on his two feet to reach Gin. "You want to end the battle - if you want I'll kick your ass in a matter of seconds? Me and the girls got things to do - relaxin' the biggest one, idiot." He smirked slyly at Gin who threw a punch at Takeshi the next second, missing by an inch when Takeshi actually decided to dodge.

Fast, Gin thought, smiling at him as well. "Nah, that's cool. No ending the fight today, I guess. I have to get back to my important mission..."

"Import mission, I heard when I came in it was a C-rank mission." smiled the orange-haired rock ninja. "Or did my ears play tricks on me?"

"Ergh..." growled the teenager from the leaf, his eyes bulging at the second. "I only have a C-rank mission because my teacher wants me to have an easy one..."

"Uh, Mr. - Red-head?" questioned Sume, still a pissed at Gin for his rudeness, but she needed to tell him something. Kinda funny actually.

"WHAT!"

Sume made a grunting noise, pointing at an empty area where the people Gin was supposed to protect once stood. "Your C-rank mission ran out while you were fighting. I bet they already started hiding from your rudeness..." She twisted her body not to face him and crossed her arms, grunting once more. Takeshi chuckled with laughter. So did Ringo.

"AH!" the boy yelled, looking around to see where the old man and children went. Nowhere to be found. Nowhere. He couldn't find them...too big. And he had been fighting for a long time, they would of gotten too far. Dammit, his mission was a failure..."Eh, well - no biggie. I screwed up a crappy mission. They'll be safe, no one's going to attack him. He's a nothing.

And if someone did attack them, it's their own fault. They ran away. Their fault." Gin crossed his arms, turning around from the two chuckling, crossing his arms, a mirror of Sume. The two laughing continued.

"Yeah, leaf idiot." Takeshi laughed, putting his head on Ringo, now seeming energized. "Ah, thanks, man, you helped me get back to full health. Hilarious!"

"Ugh, Takeshi, that's not right." commented Ringo.

"Wha'? I shouldn't be mean? You are laughing too!"

"No, not that. It is funny. But instead of using 'idiot', you should use 'baka'. It's the right term - not your 'slang' words all your lil' gang use." she scoffed, laughing after a few second - she was obviously laughing at Gin. The pink-sunglassed teen's eyes grew bigger and bigger, wanting to kill all at the minute.

"Oh, right...but still, leaf idiot is a nice nickname...Leaf baka? Doesn't have that tone I'm going for. You know what I'm saying, leaf idiot?" Takeshi asked Gin, snickering still. Ringo bursted into laughing. Sume did as well, turning around, getting off her mad mood at the ass who was being rude and getting into her laughing mood.

"DAMN YOU, ROCK BASTARDS!" he yelled at all three, turning around, unsheathing his blade, he had put away during his petty battle against Takeshi. He swung it around crazily, missing all three by large margins. They didn't back up, just continued to laugh. "DON'T LAUGH AT ME! NOT MY FAULT! A SPECIAL CHUNIN LIKE ME CAN MAKE MISTAKES!"

"You're a chunin...?" Ringo asked, stopping her laughing for a second. "I thought you were a genin? Didn't you, Takeshi?"

"Yeah, really, Ringo - This leaf idiot just reeked of genin. His shots were weak. If I actually tried I could of blocked them all, but there was no use. After two-hundred of them, yeah, they were going to hurt a little, but one at a time? Super weak."

"EGH, I AM A CHUNIN! I'M GOING TO BE A JOUNIN IN A FEW DAYS! JOUNIN EXAMS, ROCK BASTARDS!"

The three rock ninja turned to him, their faces now serious. A switch had been turned on. They glared at him, Takeshi having a laugh on the tip of his lips. "Jounin exams? Really?"

"Yeah, really. Why?"

"Heh, sad, the leaf have to get low as you," said Takeshi, getting closer to Gin and giving a huge grin. "We'll be there too - your little village is going to be bowing down to me soon." He smiled larger and larger, almost demon like.

"Hah, good for me. I'll be able to kick all your asses together in one fight and send you home. Back to rock land where you belong." Gin got even closer to Takeshi's face, matching the evil grin. Huge smile battle. They tried to out-match each other with their evil smiles, finally stopping when their faces were about to break.

"Ringo..." Takeshi asked, his face still having his evil smile on while looking at Gin.

"Yeah, Takeshi?"

"Can you and Sume check your bookie dealie?"

"Sure..." Ringo said, Sume walking over to her. Sume put her hands in her vest and took out a small black book.

"I think I have the leaf guys, Ringo...I think. We don't usually research them..." She opened the book, flipping through the perfect looking pages. She checked each one, fast, doing it three times over to make sure. "Nope, not here..." Gin watched, confused, why did they need books? This wasn't time for reading, he was about to chop all their heads off, Gin said to himself in his mind, sword in his right hand.

"Oh, must be in my then..." Ringo sighed, going into her vest pocket, taking out a small white booklet. Very similar to Sume's black book. She flipped it open, going through it as fast as Sume. "Ah, got it. A 'Gin Bashi', correct, leaf baka?" She smirked at him, taking up Takeshi's nickname for him except replacing idiot with baka.

"Yeah," he said, looking at her. "AND STOP CALLING ME LEAF IDIOT!"

"She didn't, she called you a 'leaf baka', leaf idiot." chuckled Takeshi. Gin swung his blade once more, Takeshi ducking the sword, his rollerblades still tightly on his feet. He did a small circle twirl with them, about to flip Gin off before Sume slapped his arm away. Takeshi groaned, "Ah, Sume, stop being nice to him. Just because you think he's cute doesn't mean you have to be my Mom."

"Eh -" said Sume, Gin still going crazy with his blade, flinging it in the air at open space. Before anyone could notice Sume blushing Ringo made a remark.

"Egh, anyways, Gin Bashi. Last time we updated you was a few years back when we started this. You are ranked 'C'," she giggled, the irony of his C-rank mission and all. "Your strengths it says is your strength. Good with a sword? Really, you seem sucky. Well, heh, you must of gotten horrible or something.

Your weaknesses mainly are that you are not the best thinker...Duh, we can see that. Right on that point. Also, it says you aren't the best with your genjutsu...Ah, that sucks, doesn't it?"

"Ha, I knew it, ranked 'C' here as well. He must be a 'D' now, his skills with the blade are weak." said Takeshi, still doing his small circles, now doing them around Gin. The boy with the sunglasses tried to chop of his head, but Takeshi just ducked over and over.

"LIES! THAT BOOKS SUCKS! IF THAT IS YOUR STUPID 'RESEARCH' BOOK, IT LIES! LIES! I AM AN 'A'! TOTALLY!" Gin screamed his head off, stopping with his blade, seeing he couldn't hit Takeshi in his angry state.

"Uhm, the book doesn't lie, leaf idiot. Sume and Ringo compile all the chunin in basically all the villages. From past experiences, word around village, from our teacher, anywhere they can usually find info. Their research hasn't been wrong yet, really. The people we never meet and have info on, when we meet, are always like the description in the book.

And this time isn't different." Takeshi gave his devilish grin; big and huge, kinda creepy.

"Eh, I don't care! I am not like that books says! I will be the exception to that rule, I'll show you at the ex -"

"So anyways, leaf baka, you must have two teammates...let's see them while we're at it. They must be pretty good to carry your 'D' ass around and actually let your instructor let you participate." said Ringo, flipping through her book, trying to find some more leaf, smiling like Takeshi.

"I don't need to tell you the names!" Gin crossed his arms, not wanting to look at the three.

Silence. All three just didn't talk; Takeshi and Ringo knew he would talk and say their names when they didn't say anything. This guy was one of those. One of those that cracks when there is no talking back to him. Sume, on the other hand, didn't talked, still blushing slightly at Takeshi's remark a few minutes ago. The long-haired brunette put her fingers together, tapping them, in her own little world.

"Their names are Risa Yaku and Akira! No last name with Akira! Risa's a chick, super cute! Akira's an idiot and should die! DIE! DIE, AKIRA!" blurted Gin, not able to take the silence. Takeshi made his evil grin bigger, their plan working to perfection. Ringo flipped through the book, checking for those names. "AH, DAMMIT! YOU - YOU, ROCK BASTARDS!"

"Leaf idiot, couldn't even take a lil' silence? Stupid." Takeshi inspected Ringo, waiting to hear news on the two. Although, he thought he already heard of one...'Akira'...one name? No last name? Maybe it was just the weird thing that caught him off guard, but he thought he hard something about that guy...Something...

"Hmmm, okay...Risa Yaku, 'B -', pretty good. Smart as a whip. Reflexes are good. Her genjutsu is pretty good..." She looked over at Gin, smiling, wanting to get under his skin with one his weakness being that he was bad at it. Gin still was, even after years that research was taken. "Oh, and her weakness is she isn't that good at endurance and isn't the best with ninjutsu attacks.

Now...Akira..." She flipped through the pages at lighting speed again.

"Hah, so Gin, even the chick on your team is stronger than you! WEAK!"

"Weak! ARE YOU SAYING KUNOICHI ARE BAD, TAKESHI! BECAUSE IF YOU ARE - !" Ringo yelled, her fingers still doing her trick of finding the right page. So many times going through the book. Almost every day.

"No. No. No...I didn't mean that, just - the leaf idiot sucks." Takeshi said this laughingly, wanting Ringo to laugh with him to get her anger off. It did. She laughed with him, Gin still stomping around, pissed at the annoying attacks on him personally. Sume looked at the sky, dreamingly, still thinking about the rude boy with the cute little green eyes.

"Akira...here we - Wha..."

"Huh? What, Ringo?" asked Takeshi. Gin stopped stomping, wanting to hear this perfectly. What was going on?

"Akira...'A' rank...This leaf baka's teammate...has a bloodline!"

- - - - -

"Yeah, the third person...the prodigy from our group. The quiet one. The one with no parents. No family. Nothing really to his name except his small hut at the end of the village that the elders let him be in." said Kenpai, walking around the academy floor, wanting to get away from the sitting down jitters. Annoyed as hell at the time talking to this old guy. This was taking forever for him to process names and then file them...there was only two squads from the leaf going to the exams...

"Prodigy, heh? Oh, yes - I think I've heard of him. The kid with one name right? Without knowing his last name?" questioned the old man, opening some cabinets, putting in useless files, just as bored as the young instructor with him.

"Ah, yeah, that's him..."

"I know if it isn't to forward, but - isn't that kid an outsider? I am a top organizer here for events and such, and I have alot of elders, guards and such around me everyday. I've heard of his story...the boy with one name, wandering into Konoha at the age of six, a special bloodline running through his veins. Amazing, really, he's the tops here in the leaf for chunins, the people say.

And if he wasn't so secretive and not doing big missions like others, other villages would of heard of him too."

"First, again - I feel like I want to kill you, stop acting gracious. You are older than me, dumbass, you don't have to respect me. I should respect you, but since you aren't taking over the right role, I'm taking it for you. Secondly, yes, what you have heard is true. Blah, blah, blah, the kid isn't legally from Konoha. We don't know where he came from, and he doesn't either. But from my standpoint, he's a leaf. Always will be a leaf. When he put on that head band he swore his life to this village.And that's all I have to know.

Lastly, and most importantly, who says he doesn't go on big missions...why do you think he isn't here?" said and asked Kenpai, looking over the older ninja's shoulder, seeing what he was putting in. Useless documents, ugh. He flipped his head back, his intrigue at this guy's doing going way down.

"What do you mean?"

"Student #3 of Team #5. Name - Akira. Age - 16, or from the look of it, not really knowing his real age. At the moment, like many times, he's on a special mission. Sad you haven't heard of it, I mean, ANBU do visit you right?"

"ANBU!"

"Eh, yeah - he's a junior ANBU, kinda like an intern. But really, the ANBU leader just doesn't wan to give into the fact that he's one of the best they have. Ah, Akira...

Wonder how many people he has killed on this mission, that crazy boy." said Kenpai, grinning at the old man, loving the surprise on his face. Kenpai could resist having fun pushing his talented student on the man. Made him happy to know that he groomed the prodigy of the...whatever the hell clan the boy came from.

Ahhhh, Akira.


End file.
